Novae Rogue
by JuliaYuriy
Summary: A story about four friends who will discover that friendship passes far more than any obstacles crossed. pairing..... KaiHilaryTyson, ReiMariah, MazMathilda,and TalaJulia


Novae Rogue

The World of Necromancy

By: Juris Hinanay

Chapter 1 –

It was never to happen, that the world of Technology would ever reach its height of supremacy in the world of the ordinary people. Today's technology now has succeeded its limits on developing the highest form of technology the world has ever seen. From ordinary automobiles to the latest Game sets, from the latest fashion to the latest music players such as iPods, Computer Notebooks and much more out of the ordinary. Who would have thought that technology can make peoples' life so easy that you don't have to stand up and do anything. The Rich are able to afford all the latest technology that their money could buy, as for the Poor ones, they try to invent and sell them for the basic needs, while some are willing to take the risks just to have these technology, some are able to held others for ransom and others are willing to kill the other to make their life easier.

And it was never to happen, that the world of Necromancy would fall back to the dark corner of the world. The world of Necromancy is a magical part of the world on which runs a half percent of the Technology development. This place is full of magical incantations that ordinary people aren't aware of its presences. This world was hidden to prevent any non magical people from taking away the last civilization of magic. Necromancers and Naukramen prevent the leakage of magic from entering the world of technology, afraid that magic would be use for people's sin or biddings, so they locked it away for many years, not until one large Corporation unlocked its secrets that would make technology hoist its knowledge from making an ordinary material to a far more better machine.

A machine that will cause everyone's lives.

This corporation is known as The Crulinof Corporation, The world's largest Technology developer and distributor, has found away to make Necromancy and Technology work as one. It uses 79 percent of the necromancy's magic in order to make their technology work. Mr. Voltaire Crulinof runs the corporation, who in fact is a Necromancer, a magical person who posses one special type of power. Unlike Wizard, witches or warlocks who can summon any magic that they want, Necromancers have one special power that is so unique that only he can make. Necromancers are grouped into the elements such as fire, ice, water, lightning and other elements that occur in nature. And to make Technology even higher, Crulinof Corporation has been doing illegal genetic experiments to a living person. Not just any person but to children. They injected children with different kinds of magic, to see if they could lift mankind from its ordinary life. They succeeded and made a living breed of them, but the corporation was still not satisfied so they made mind enhancements, such as brain boosters, mind readers and the ability to communicate through the mind. They find and send children to Russia were the experiments were performed so that no traces were to be found.

The Corporation needed to keep Mr. Crulinof's identity to prevent any other competing company from stealing their secrets to success. And even though his identity was to be revealed, no one would believe that he is a Necromancer. The ordinary people do not believe in magic even though it's already right in front of their eyes. They treated magic as a foolish act or an entertainment to children, some treated it as non-sense for it was only a trick that the naked eye couldn't see what really happen. And even if they believe in magic, they would only use it for foolish necessities such as money and material things. They would abuse magic for anything and this was the reason why Necromancers kept magic away from people.

Magic is as fragile as a glass, one wrong mistake and it shatters into pieces and would never be regain. Protectors were assigned with these tasks to protect magic from being abuse. They were called " The Saviors." Among these Saviors, one of them will rise and lead the others as a lifetime task.

But before this Saviors could protect The Necromancy world…they must be found.

As legend foretells, these saviors were scattered around the world in order to be safe from the corporation who has been informed about it.

Thus, these children are lost. Some say they were long dead and some say they don't really know who they really are…But once they are found, they contain powers that go beyond their limits.

Until one cold night in Russia…

A mysterious stranger walked towards a hardly huge gate, carrying with him a bundle of blankets, where a small baby boy was being held. Quietly, he put down the bundle down at the snowy ground and turned to leave, giving a last glance at the sleeping baby. As he turned, a blinding light flashed before his eyes and he dropped to the ground, dead. A man with a mask and dark purple hair had his hand raised. He smiled and walked over to the dead man, his eyes were open and lifeless. He then walked over to the bundle of blankets, he kneeld down and took a good look at the child. He was about to pick it up when he heard a transportal open. He turned around a saw a man as tall as he was, 6.3', stepped out of the light. He recognized the man, it was Voltaire Crulinof. He turned back to the baby and lifted it from the ground and turned backed to the man to address him.

"Is that the child?" Voltaire asked.

"Yes, sir…" The man answered.

"Is he one of the Saviors, Boris?" He asked again.

" I'm not certain…but I know his a possible member of the Saviors…" answered Boris

Voltaire's eyes narrowed and anger began to gain. "You're not certain? I didn't came all this way from Japan to know that he or he may not be a member of the Saviors. If he is the child will take him but if his not, he'll be a useful one for the Crulinof Corporation." He told him. Ï'm leaving" then he wave his hand and a transportal open. He walked through it and he disappeared.

Boris looked down at the baby, "You'll be the perfect pawn for the corporation. You will be trained till the day you are ready to rule the Magic world…You will be know as Tala Ivanov. A child of the ice…since that is already your power since you were born. You'll overcome the ice element till the day you die little one." Boris announced and the bay continued sleeping, the cold not bothering him.

As Voltaire arrived in his manson in Japan, he had heard a fierce cry coming from the room above him. It was his grandchild, Kai Crulinof. He went upstairs to take a look and as he entered the room, he saw that his crib was burning. He whipped his hands and the fire disappeared. He walked over to the crib and saw his grandson awake and crying. He was a special child; he was born with two blue triangles marked on each of his cheeks. Voltaire lifted himand the child continue to cry, anger could be seen in the child's eyes.

"Come now, Kai…What's wrong? Why are you burning your crib. Anyway…at least I know you are filled with hatred and dark emotions. That's all that matters, I won't have trouble teaching you how to erase passion and other sweet emotions. You were born with the fire of the Phoenix…You'll hate others and let them fear you for being special…you'll be in Russia tomorrow grandson…Boris will make sure you're trained well. Now have your rest…"he said as he put the baby boy down, turned and left. "Goodnight Kai."

Meanwhile, a dojo near the city, another baby boy was crying. A baby with another power, the power of the wind. His parents were in a different country and he was left with his grandfather, just like kai except Kai's parents died. Kai's parents' death was unknown. Only his grandfather knew about it.

"uhhhhh….TYSON!!! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! PLEASE BE QUITE!!! You've been crying all day!!! Aren't you tired yet? Don't tell me you're hungry again!" His grandfather hauled trying to put the baby to sleep. "PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!! GOTO SLEEP!!!"

Yet the baby continued to cry…

In China, a village in the mountain, another baby boy was fast asleep under the watchful eye of his mother. The baby was in a hut with other babies in it. His name was Rei Kon. The baby who has the power to control the lightning element. The mother knew that her child was special along with the other babies in the hut. Rei was destined to marry the only girl in the babies' hut. She was sleeping right beside him. The mother smiled at the two.

"Rei…I hope you'll like her as you two become friends. I hope you'll learn to love each other while I'm gone…I love you Rei….always" the mother said and slowly, her eyes began to shut as her breath ease. She collapsed down, exhausted after giving birth to the child. She lay still outside and then she was gone. She died from electrical shocked from the baby she gave birth to.

In New York, A baby was swimming in a baby tub in a bathroom. He was a playful one. He kept splashing water all around.

"MAXIMILIAN TATE!!!" his mother yelled in anger. "Stop playing around! Hey! Don't splash water on me you little0--" She shut up as Max's power, to control the lemnts of the water, made her wet all over. "Ok that's it you want to play…I'll play around!!!"She said as she wave her hand and water began to splash all over her son "Take that!!!" but Max payed back. He made her wet all over.

"Hey, what ther party?" called a man, Max's father "HEY!!!" he yelled as water came his way. "Two can play at this game" He wasn't a controller of the water element. But he was the controller of manipulating objects or producing them. So he wave his hand and a water gun appeared and he began to spray them with it.

"Hey! Stop it!" Judy said

"You started it!" He said

Max began laughing at them…he was so happy about this morning's event.

"MAX!!! HELP DADDY!!!" his father yelled as Judy began to splash and drown him playfully.

As the 5 children from around the world continue going through their life, each experiencing the sweet and bitter life. Not knowing that all them have a duty to fulfill in the future.

12 years later…

Tala was sitting at the edge of the plat formed floor, breathing heavily from his training. He was practicing his power and somehow he has control over it now. He maybe now consider the best warrior inside the Abbey. Boris trained him well, taught him everything he knows and Boris made sure he was ready when the time came for him to find his destiny. What Tala hated the most was when someone told him what to do, but he had no choice but to follow what he says or he would pay the consequences for it. He already know what comes ahead if he did not obey. He already experienced it, being torture almost inches from death. But he was able to survive it though. He grew up into a handsome young boy of 12 years old.

"Are you tired?" said a voice

Tala gasped and immediately stood up and stand in a easing position, like a soldier should do.

"No, sir" Tala answered quickly.

"Then why are you sitting around for? PRACTICE!!!" Boris yelled and then he turned away and left. Tala kicked the platform and began creating a storm of ice.

"Hey, men… Take it easy." said another voice, Tala recognized it. It was one of his friends, Brian.

"Yeah Tala, don't take it to hard." Said another one, Spencer.

"Sorry Guys" he said, "I'm just tired that's all" he stop the storm before it began and turned to them. "I'm just thinking."

" About what?" spencer asked

"Stuffs"

"Let me guess, ur old pal?"

"No"

"You may hide it Tala but Hello! I know what ur thinking. It him again? He's not coming back Tala. The bestfriend you knew is gone. He betrayed us Tala---

" Shut Up!!!" Tala shouted as sharp ice appeared from his knuckles and threw it at Brian, who dodge it.

"HEY!!!" Brain said as he whip his hand and strong wind blew at Tala. Tala stood his grounds and began to create his Storm again.

"Stop it! You two!" Spencer yelled shielding himself from the storm the both of them were making. A blizzard storm…

"TAKE THAT BACK!!!" Tala yelled

"YOU KNOW IT"S TRUE!!! He's not coming back!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Tala screamed and hale began to rain from the storm. It hit Brian on the head and he was knocked out.

Tala collapsed on his knee, breathing hard. "Told yah to shut up."

He stood up, slightly shaky and he walked away from them. Spencer on the other hand, lifted Brain up and left too.

Tala walked down the hallway, too tired. He leaned on the wall to rest and slowly breath in the air.

"Traitor…why did you leave?" he whispered.

Silently…Boris watch him. _He's ready to go to the new school._

In Japan…

"I'm LATE!!!!" Tyson said as he run t his school…He was now in his 1st year. He was now 11 years old and still he hasn't learn the importance of punctuality. He was like this ever since he was a child

Late as usual.

"DAMN IT!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" Tyson yelled "EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH!!!PARDON ME!!! AHHH!!!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!"

At school…

Hilary sat at the table silently, she was a smart and quiet student. At least she has enough common sense to be at school early. She is one of Tyson's friends. Kenny was with her except he was busy typing at his laptop. Both of them were also necromancers. Hilary has a power too except she doesn't know what it is. Kenny's power was plain intelligence and strategies. Hilary know she doesn't have any powers, she almost accepted the fact that she isn't a necromancer.

"Where is Tyson? He's late again."

"Knowing him, he's always late"

Then the bell rang, they both sigh as the classroom began to fill with students. They recognized everyone; it was the first day of school. Hilary's eyes caught someone new. A boy with blue hair came in and Hilary felt Goosebumps crawl up her spine. She shook away the feeling and turned away.

"Who's he?" she asked Kenny. Kenny turned to the direction Hilary pointed. Kenny took a closer look.

"He looks familiar, but it kinda slips my mind right now."

"Can't you read his mind?"

"Hilary! You know we're not to use our power in public." Kenny whispered, "It's not allowed, especially not in this world"

"Oh yeah...I forgot. Sorry"

"Where the hell is Tyson?" Kenny said then he noticed Two other students came in followed by their adviser.

"Good Morning Class!" Said the teacher

"Good Morning Miss Kenkai!!!" replied the class.

"Class, we have three new people I would all like you to meet."

A boy with blond hair was waving all at them happily. While another boy wore a cap and sunglasses, he was quiet. But he smiled at the class, trying to hide his face though. The boy with blue hair stood away from the wall and approach the front of the class. He stood a few feet away from the other two.

"So why don't the three of you—"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The door burst open and Tyson arrived with his hands up and breathing heavily.

"I'm….Here…now…Miss…Kenkai!" he gasped

"Hey there Tyson. First Day of class huh?"

"I'm sorry ma'am"

"It's alright, lucky I'll be your first class everyday. I understand ur situation at home. So take ur seat Tyson, we have Three new additional today."

"Sure Thing ma'am" he said the took a seat beside Hilary and Kenny.

"So As I was saying…Introduce urselves guys"

"Sure! Hehe… I'll go first Miss Kenkai" Said the blond boy. "Hey guys! Wat's up? My name's Max tate. I just move here from New York. I'm half American, half Japanese. I don't have that accent though."

"Yeah me too! Hehe…We're the same!!!" Tyson said. "Except I'm pure Japanese but no accent on it"

"Hehhe…Gee It's just my first day and you sure are hyper" Max said happily to him.

"Hey wanna sit with me?" Tyson offer.

"Really?"

"Yeah come on!!! Hurry with the speach men."

"I'm done dude…"

"oh, heheh sorry" Tyson said as he transfer to a next sit beside him. Leaving Hialry and Kenny out.

"Thanks Man…"

" I like you kid, how old are you?"

"11"

"COOL!!! This day is so awesome"

"Now that Max made new friends with Tyson…Let's move on to the next new student."

The boy with the cap and glasse step out front. He was about to speak when Tyson interrupted him.

"Miss Kenkai! Caps and Sunglasse are not allowed right?"

"Oh yeah…I forgot, I'm sorry but school rules said ur not allowed to wear them inside the class."

"It's alright Miss Kenkai. I'll take it off." He said then he remove his sunglasses and the class saw two golden orbs shine out. He removed the cap and a long ponytailed hait that reached his knee came down from his head. Everyone in the class gasped at him.

The boy smiled at them and everyone almost jumped as they saw two small fangs. It was not dangerous though.

"I know, I'm different but hey…don't freak out. It's just who I am though."he said "I'm Raymond Kon, though some people prefer to call me Rei for short. I'am 12 years old and I'm from a village from China. I'm half Japanese too. I don't have a chinses accent though. Not much to say about me though. I made friends with Max already. He knows why I look like a hmmm…a freak."

"You're not Rei. You were just like that. That's all" Max said.

"Cool! A Half Feline! Come over and seat with us!!!" Tyson said happily.

"You mean ur not afraid of me?"

"No, Why should I?" he asked innocently.

"No it's just that, people freak out everytime they see me"

"Well, while ur with me I'll make people learn how to love you men!"

Rei smiled at the boy and went to sit with them.

"Leave it to Tyson to make new friend on his first day. How come he wasn't like this to us?" Hilary said

"Tyson feels something for them" Kenny said

"huh?"

"I'll tell you later why. I know the answer. Tyson doesn't know what they are."

"Huh? I really don't get you?"

"Later"

"So ur the last one, come on…"

The boy with blue hair now came up front. His eyes were close and his arms were crossed in front of him.

"Name's Kai…Kai Crulinof" he said

"CRULINOF!!!" Kenny shouted suddenly.

"Let me guess, one of ur friends?" Hilary asked.

"No! He's—he's the"

"Grandson of Voltaire Crulinof," Kai said coldly. "Got a problem kid?"

The class look at Kenny confusedly. "Chief? You okay? U R pale men" Tyson asked.

Kenny gulped, Kai stared at him darkly. _I would shut up if I were you Kenny is it? I know that u r a necromancer as you have already read my mind. You don't wanna cross me again. Now why don't you seat down Kenny. _He heard Kai talked to him trough his mind. Kenny sat back down, silently.

"As I was saying, I'm from Russia. I'm half Russian and Half Japanese. It's a coincident that I run into the two new additional." Kai said then he walked back to his seat and sat silently. Kenny sat still and he didn't look at the back.

"But ur Russian don't you have an accent?" Tyson asked

"I do have an accent, it's just that I don't want to use it. So leave me alone." Kai answered.

"Okay! Jeez…Mr. Grumpy"

"well now that everyone introduced himself,let's start the fist lesson." Miss kenkai announced.

"Kenny? Are you alright?" Hilary asked as they went to the canteen.

Tyson had gone ahead with his two new friends.

"A little though," he replied. "It's just Kai scared me a little."

"Why? What happen?"

"He's a Necromancer Hilary. I read his mind too early. He can also read anyone's mind. He's a controller of the elements of Fire. He is also the Grandson of the Crulinof Corporation."

"Wat? Isn't he that Voltaire guy?" Hilary said. "He's a bad man right?"

"Exactly…A Crulinof's Blood runs in him. We better get out of his way."

"Or better yet…keep a close eye on him."

"And another thing. Max and Rei are also necromancers. Max controls water while Rei controls lightning."

"How come Rei looks like a cat chief?"

"He's normal alright. In the Magic World. Although he's only half the breed. A full breed looks like a cat. He only has the eyes and the fangs."

" And the longs hair?"

"he just grew that too long. He's from a village from China. Maybe he isn't allowed to cut it off. They have a rule." Kenny explained.

"Wow, Rei's life must beexciting. A necromancer and a feline at the same time."

"Seems someone's crushing on him already," Kenny teased.

"Kenny! It's not what you think! He's just special," Hialry said defensively.

"Anyway, let's hurry or no food will be left for us with Tyson already in it," Kenny said

"Oh yeah…Tyson," Hilary said.

Tyson gabbled up his tray mounted with food. He didn't care if anyone was watching him. Max was watching him, slowly his appetite seems to vanish. Rei, on the other hand, went immediately to the bathroom.

"Tyson! Swallow slowly man," Max said as he saw him swallow his food without even bother chewing it.

"Yeah Tyson, Swallow!" Hilary said as she laid her tray and sat down beside Max. "Hey there Max…Oh yeah, I'm Hilary by the way," she introduced.

"And I'm Kenny…some people call me Chief though" Kenny said.

"Hey! Tyson told me all about you two,"

"He did?" Hilary asked shockly.

"of course! I wouldn't leave you guys out now wouldn't I?" Tyson said proudly.

"I highly doubt that" Hilary said as she began poking her food.

"HEY!!!" Tyson said angrily.

"What? You don't usually tell people about us," she said

"What! Hilary ur embarrassing me!" Tyson said

"You two are funny…" Max said as she took a bite from his sandwich.

Hilary kept playing with her food, she was totally bored till something caught her eyes. She turned her head and she saw Kai, eating silently alone at the table in the corner. To be honest, something about him was scaring her, she couldn't explain it but it freaked her out.

_I wouldn't play with my food if I were you…_

Hilary jumped, stood up and looked around.

"Hilary are you alright?" Tyson said as he saw her.

"I heard someone…"she said, looking around.

"We didn't heard anyone Hils," Kenny said.

"Maybe your just hungry…quit playing with your food," Tyson said as he reached out to her tray. But Hilary slapped his hands away.

"Tyson! That's my plate! I could have swore I heard someone." She said still looking around. "nevermind…" she said back down again.

She looked backed over to Kai and she saw him looking straight at her. She gulped and turned away.

_That's right mind your own business._

"SHUT UP!!!" Hilary shouted.

Everyone turned to her, Hilary ,who was as red as a tomato , walked away covering her face. Tyson stared backed at her confused.

"Okay, that was weird. I really heard no one," Tyson told them.

Max looked at his watched, "I better check on Rei…"he said then stood up and left.

"Okay…what the heck is wrong with all of them?'' Tyson asked

"Don't really know," Kenny said as he drank his juice.

"Anyway…More Food for me!!!" he said as he reached out and grab the food from Max and Hilary's tray.

"Tyson!!!"

"What!!! I'm hungry!!! And I'm a growing boy…heheh"

"Watever man!!!" Kenny said, leaving his friend alone.

Tyson walked to the bathroom, greeting everyone as he went along the way. He even passed Kai, but all he got was nothing out of him.

He entered the bathroom unexpectedly, he stop at his tracks when he saw what was happening.

Max and Rei were but Tyson saw that both of them were doing things he wouldn't expect to see. Max was wetting the electrical outlet, conjuring water out from his hands while Rei was sucking the electrical power from it.

"What the hell!" Tyson said shutting the door immedietly.

Max and Rei stopped at once.

"Tyson!" Max yelled shockly.

"Great…"rei said as he pointed his hands at Tyson and zap him.

Tyson dudged it and whipped his hands and blew the electric shock away. Rei stared at him surprised. Max was half way thinking over what happen.

"You're a Necromancer too?" Rei asked.

"Yeah…" Tyson said raising his hands, ready to defend himself.

"You two, Stop it!" Max said standing between them. Rei also raised his hands ready to attack.

"We're not allowed remember?" Max said trying to control the situation. Both of them put down their hands.

"I control the air, That's my power" Tyson told them.

"Speed and Electricity" Rei said briefly.

"Water" Max told them.

"Ok, this day is just plain weird" Tyson said.

"huh?"

"I thought it was only me, Hilary and Kenny who were the Necromancers around here"

"They are Necromancers?" Rei asked.

"Yeah…Kenny's power is intelligence and strategies. Hilary isn't sur she has any but she know she is one."

"Wow…I didn't know there are any of us here." Max said surprisingly.

"Well, it takes one to know one huh?" Tyson said, smiling.

Rei and Max smiled backed. "Well seems we don't have to move again."

"Huh?" Tyson asked

"Well you see, we always need to transfer places everytime someone sees us using our powers you know."

"I see, so you two been together all this years?" Tyson asked.

"Oh no…We just met today" Max said.

"Yeah, it's just a coincidence"

"Heheh…Cool now you guys are so gonna enjoy this school" Tyson said as he laughed.

The two joined him, but stopped when they heard someone coming.

"HIDE!!!" Max said as he run into the cubicle. Rei followed suite.

"Wait!!! Why do we have to hide?" Tyson said standing.

"It's Kai…" both of them said

"Oh!!!" Tyson said as he quickly went in.

Kai entered the bathroom, he looked around to make sure it was secured.

"Stupid Make-up…" he said as he went to the mirror and saw that blue marks are beginning to shown.

He opens the faucet and he rinsed his face, removing the tan make-up.

Tyson climbed on top of the door to see what Kai was doing.

He saw that kai has two blue markings on both side of his cheeks.

"What! He's a Necromancer?'' Tyson thought.

"What's happening?" Max whispered.

"He's a Necromancer," Tyson said.

"What!" Max said stunned.

Kai heard voices coming behind him, he turned and so a cap visible at the cubicle.

"Who's there?" he called.

Oh no…

Kai turned and open the cubicle door slowly. While behind it, the three were cowering on what's gonna happen.

"What do we do?"

"Hello! His a necromancer! Who knows what power he has!" Rei said panicking.

"No would be a good time to Panic"'

Then they heard the door click and the door open.

Kai open the door wide and to his disappointment. No one was there.

"Hmmmm…" Kai said, "Strange"

"What's going on? How come he can't see us?" Tyson whispered.

"Yeah…Tyson are you?" Rei asked.

"Not me" he said

"It's not me…" Rei said, "Max?"

"Maybe…I guess, I don't know" Max said scared.

"Camoflauge?" Rei asked

"I don't know" Max answered.

"I know your there…" Kai threatened. "Come out!" he yelled angrily.

The three of them stayed stilled. Kai waited then he closed the door.

"shoooo…that was close" Tyson said relaxing.

They heard Kai waled out and they heard the door slammed shut.

"His gone?" Max said still scared.

"I guess, let's go." Rei said sniffing the air. "Yeah his gone"

They open the door and found no one. They breath in and exhaled.

"Never do that again!" Max told them.

"Look on the bright side. You found a new power!" Tyson said grinning at him.

"Power?" said a deep voice.

"They turned and so no one.

"That was Kai?"

"Up here you idiots…"

They looked up at the ceiling and they saw him sitting comfortably.

"I knew there were people behind that camouflage." He said evilly.

"RUN!!!" Tyson said as he run to the door. But to his horror, Kai appeared before his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson said as he fell back.

"Tyson!" Max said as he helped his friend up. Rei looked at Kai angrily. He raised his hand and sparks began to emit from it.

"Leave them Alone Kai!" he said as his eyes turned into small golden slits.

"A breed?" Kai said looking amused.

Rei lashed his hand and a chain of electricity flew towards Kai.

"Pathetic" he said. Rei gasped.

Kai's hands began to heat up until Fire was burning. He slash the electrical chain, burning it.

"WHAT!!!" Rei yelled to stunned at what happened, "It's Imposible!!!"

"Believe it…" Kai said as his hand continue to burn with the fire.

"Well, let's see if they'll still burn" Max said as he wave his hand and the faucet blew up and water began to went to Kai's way.

"Useless…"he said.

Kai held his hands up and the water that hit his palm turned into complete steam.

"Man! This guy's power is way beyond anyone" Max said as he continue splashing the water from the faucet.

Kai's face was expressionless; he was amused with what was happening. He grew bored easily, he wanted this to end.

His free hand shot a fireball and it hit the broken faucet, melting it till the water disappeared.

"That's all you got?"

"Hey! Don't forget about me…" Tyson said smiling at him.

"You're power is just air…what possible damage could you do to me?" Kai mocked.

"HEY!!! WHY I OUDA—"

Kai stared at him through his eyes. Tyson fell back again, clutching his head.

_Stay down..don't fight it…_

"AHHH!!! His in my head!!!" Tyson yelled.

_You are as pathetic as this two…_

Kai stared at the other two and they too fell to the ground clutching their heads.

"Stop it!!!!" Rei shouted trying to fight Kai off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Max yelled, then he collapsed unconscious.

"MAX!!!" Tyson yelled, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" then he too fell.

Rei stared at Kai…

_Just fall…Feline…you can't fight me…_

Rei gritted his fangs and lunged at him full speed. Kai was taken by surprise that his head banged hard at the hard wood of the door.

He collapsed after that, while Rei breath in heavily and collapsed moments later from exhaustion.

The four boys laid there knocked out from what happen. Faith brought them together for a reason, and their destiny was coming fast.

Tala waked up suddenly from his usual nightmare. He was catching his breath from that usual nightmare. A blinding flash of light was the only thing that he remember.

He got out of bed, removed his shirt. He didn't bothered that the cold room was emitting icy air. He was after all the manipulator of it.

"Stupid nightmare" he whispered angrily. He walked over to the drawer and took out some pills. He took them and looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning.

He leaned at the drawer and began to relax for a while. He thought about the dream he was having every night. Same blinding flash of light…he tought.

"What's it trying to say?" he asked himself.

"I'm glad you're awake Tala…"

_Boris_

"What do you want?" he asked

"seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"You trained me to remove any emotions from me, so don't complain if I have this kind of attitude." Tala answered now annoyed.

"I thought you well"

"I repeat, what do you want?"

"Pack your things, we are going on a trip"

"We?"

"You, Brian, Spencer, Ian and me are going to a special place"

"Where?"

"I'll bring your letter up in your room" Boris said. "Better pack well"

Tala said, Boris's voice disappeared

"Bastard…" he said

Kai, Rei, Max, and Tyson were all inside the principle's office. Clutching their aching head after what happen.

"Well, first day of school and all of you are already cooking up trouble. Mind explaining why all of you are found unconscious in the bathroom floor."

" The floor was wet we all slipped and banged our heads so hard that we were knocked out." Tyson said coolly.

Kai slapped his forehead, while max and Rei hid their head in their hand.

"What!" Tyson said irritably.

"what a likely story, Mr. granger" said the principle.

"It's true!!!"

"Silent!!!"

Tyson shut up. The principal continued lecturing them until such time, it ended.

"All four of you will go to detention tomorrow. 12 pm in Room 203. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am…" they said.

"And by the way, mails came in and this letters are for you three."

She handed them the letter one by one. The all stared at the letter questions in their head.

They left the office and Kai separated from them, looking angrier than ever.

"Stupid Fire man…I'll barbeque him one time" Tyson said angrily.

Max laughed "Don't you mean blow him away?"

"Oh shut up!" Tyson said as he ripped his letter open. The two did the same.

They read the letter…

"WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT!!!!!" They yelled.

"Hey Guys!!!" said a female voice.

"Wait up!!!" said another voice.

It was Kenny and Hilary.

" You guys also received a letter?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah…It looks like we are invited to enroll in an Institute." Tyson said

"Not just an Institute but an Institute of Magic." Kenny told them.

"The Legerdamain Institute" Hilary told them.

"Wow…a Magical school" Rei said.

"Yeah…There's a lot of preparation to do though"

"Such as Books and the equipments we need"

"Yeah…This year just gets weirder and weirder" Tyson said as he scratch his head.

Kai read the letter thoroughly, he focus thoroughly and tried to sink the words in. It was hard to believe, he just enrolled in a non-magic school and now he is invited to enroll in a magical school. He then remembered that the other three were also necromancers, they're entitled to join in this school.

"Great…this is so unreal," he said to himself as he tossed the letter in the air and with a slight movement of his hand, it burned to ashes.

"Kai…come now," said a calm voice.

"I'm busy Grandfather," Kai said coldly.

"Burning the Legerdamain's letter won't help at all. This is one of the best institute in the magical world. I myself enrolled in such school, and I practically lived to be the best among my mates. A Crulinof never declines any invitation." Said his Grandfather proudly.

"Well I for one will be breaking that tradition," Kai said as he grab a book from his table.

His grandfather waves his hand and the letter was back to its original piece. Kai glared angrily at him, while his grandfather read.

"It says here that other students around the world are invited to enhance their power. Who knows maybe your old friend might join this school too."

"I don't have any friends,"

"Kai, you don't remember your old friends from the abbey?"

"I don't remember any friends in that rotten abbey,"

"Well, whether you like it or not, you are going to this school. I shall reply to the institute telling them that you have accepted their invitation. Then by tomorrow we are going to buy all the things you need. You won't go to school tomorrow, seeing that you have just made your first detention,"

"Whatever, grandfather," kai said tightening his knuckles to stop his anger.

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses," said Voltaire. Then he turned and leave.

Kai turned to the window and stared at it.

"Just one day, One day," he said.

Tala was staring at the window, snow fell slowly to the ground. He was packing his clothes, books and other things he need for what the institute required. He stopped for a moment to take one last look at his home, the abbey.

He practically lived in the abbey for 11 years, 11 damned years.

His mind was a blank page. He never remembered anything from his past, and this made him lonely. Now his a young boy, his leaving this damn place for one year just to study in an institute that is far from this place. He finally has the chance to see the outside world, instead of being trapped in a place that did nothing to him but trained him to be the best necromancer in the world.

He turned back to his trunk and was about to put his books in when Boris suddenly burst from the door.

"Hurry Tala, you better check your things over and over. We aren't going to come back here just to get your teddy bear." He said.

"Yes, sir. I won't forget a thing," Tala reassured.

"Oh, by the way… When we arrive there, I expect that you will do your best in everything that the institute teaches you. After all I have taught you everything you need to know."

"Yes, sir," Tala replied boringly.

"Good, now finish packing," Boris said as he left the room.

"Goofball…" he said. "You're the one who wants to enroll us in that school. I'm just your pawn that you used."

"Yeah…you said it" said a stong voice.

"Come out of the shadows Brian…I know you have been there all the time."

"How'd you know?" Brian asked as he appeared from the wall.

"Well for starters like you, you just talked to me. Second, your shadow technique was so obvious. Your purple here just went to the color of grape jam."

"Shut up…know-it-all," Brain said tactlessly. "Thinking about your friend all day isn't helping you becoming the best from him."

"You read my mind again? Do you really know the real meaning of privacy? And what makes you think that I'm second best? I am the best from that traitor."

"Traitor? Since when do you call him a traitor? You always stood up for him."

"Time changes, I suffered the consequences for his stupid actions. He almost blew up the abbey for pit's sake."

"I'm glad you finally open your mind! I thought you were gay…"

Tala clicked his knuckles and swiped a punch at Brian for that last comment.

"I can reassure you Mr. Kuvznekov, I for one am not GAY!!!"

he conjured a pointy ice from his hand and threw it swiftly at Brian.

"Hey!" Brian said as he dodged the ice. It shattered into pieces as it hit the wall.

"Get out…" Tala ordered. Brian didn't need to be told twice, he left quickly.

Tala's anger didn't sink, he packed his things irately. He made sure that his trunks, 3 specifically, were done. He then lay backed in his bed, trying to relax. But somehow, Brian's commentary was really not funny. He was definitely not gay, his traitor friend was really bothering him.

"We'll meet one day…And when I do, I'll make sure you'll pay for what you did,"

Tyson, Rei, max, Hilary and Kenny were at Tyson's home, The Dojo.

Tyson's grandfather went out seeing that he wasn't home. They all read the letter that was given to them.

"Say's here we need to reply them that later than two days after we received this letter," Kenny explained.

"Two days? How did they know when we'll be receiving this letter?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson, they're necromancers." Hilary said as she slapped herself.

"Well excuse me for being a human being,"

"A magical human being," Max corrected.

Tyson eyed him irritably. "Then excuse me for being a MAGICAL HUMAN BEING!!! There, Happy?"

Max and the others laughed at him except for Hilary who slapped herself for Tyson's stupidity.

"Ahem…as I was saying, we need to buy all the requirements listed in this letter. Meaning we won't be able to go to school tomorrow" Kenny told them.

"Why not chief?" Hilary asked.

"Because, we need to go and buy this things. If we reply to them as early as today, we'll need at least a week to prepare and packed our things. We are staying in that place for one school year."

"Hmmm…how are we then going to reply to them?"

"Well that would be my job!!!" said a deep voice. "Hey there kids!!!"

Tyson and the others turned to that happy voice. It was Tyson's grandfather.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Granger!!!" they said.

"Well I couldn't help over hearing about your preparation in the institute. And it seems that Tyson has finally made friends who are also like him."

"GRANDPA!!!" Tyson said embarrass.

"hehe…little dude, It's not all day you see your grandson grow up and makes some friends. Yeah sure Hilary and Kenny are your friends since kinder garden but hey, this two new dudes seems to have the right touch."

"GRANDPA!!! PLEASE!"

"hehe…relax Tyson, your grandpas cool" Rei said laughing.

"Yeah dude…" Max agreed.

"See Tyson, at least someone appreciate your old man." Grandpa said.

Tyson suddenly got up and began to drag his grandfather out of the room. " Okay Grandpa thanks for volunteering to send our reply. We'll give them to you after we talk…NOW LEAVE PLEASE!!!!"

He said hurriedly then slam the door.

"Shoo…hehe…sorry guys," Tyson said seating back to the floor.

"Tyson that was rude!!!" Hilary said.

"Rude? Who's the rude one round here? Besides, he does that all the time remember?"

"Fine, fine, Let's get back to our discussion. As we were saying, we have to go and buy our thing tomorrow so I suggest we meet tomorrow by the subway..."

"Wait a minute. Where are we buying these things? They just don't sell them anywhere. These books are surely aren't found in the local bookstore." Tyson asked.

"Maybe if you let me finish what ever I'm trying to say, maybe you'll get the idea where we are buying these things." Kenny said sarcastically.

"Hehe…sorry Chief, On you go then,"

"So… we meet tomorrow by the subway. Then I'll show you a way to where we are going. Very sure, there would be lot of people there for the opening of the school year. So we go there around…9 am?" Kenny asked.

"Sure!"

"Sounds Good to me,"

"Cool!!!"

"Then it's settled? Tomorrow, subway at 9. I better go, I'm way late guys." Hilary said as she stood up from the floor.

"Yeah me too, man," Max said, "I need to be home by dinner anyway."

"Same here, so see you guys tomorrow then?" Rei asked.

"Yeah sure" Kenny said as they all stood up and leave.

"Thanks for dropping by guys…hehe, you're welcome her anytime" Tyson said as he lead his guys to the door.

"Bye Tyson!!!" they all said.

"Bye Guys!!! Thanks again!!!" he replied as he wave at them. Then he closed the door. While the others went their separate ways.

----------------------------------

Hilary stared at her watch it was quarter to nine. The others haven't arrived yet. Knowing them, Tyson was late and maybe he made the others late too.

"oh come on!!! Where are you guys?" she mumbled.

"Hilary over here!!!" Kenny said, followed closely by Rei, Max. Tyson was slumped on Rei's back, looking asleep.

"Hey? What the? Tyson's still asleep?" she asked.

"Tyson woke up alright," Rei said, not minding the sleeping boy at his back. It was like a light backpack to him.

"We couldn't wake him up so we used the fire hose," max said smiling.

"Fire hose?" she asked.

"Red hot chili pepper." Kenny said. "We fed him while he was asleep and he actually ate it. Then he woke up"

"Wow…smart move, but his still sleeping…"

"I can assure you Hilary…I'm wide awake" Tyson said quietly. Max laughed softly. "ungg…My mouth's on FIRE!!!"

"Well you better wake up now…We're buying our things Tyson and Rei isn't going to carry you all day," Hilary said

"No don't mind me…" Rei said assured.

"Tyson weighs 65 Kg and You won't carry him that long," Hilary said.

"No really it's OK…"

"Are you using your power?" she asked.

"I don't have the power of strength, just lightning and speed."

"Ok…So were to Chief?" she asked.

"Just follow me," he told hem then they began to walked to the farthest end of the subway. It took them 25 minutes to their location.

"This is a long walk, you ok Rei?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me…hehe" he told her, not showing any sign of tiredness or weakness.

"Well if you say so,"

They walked a little farther then Kenny stopped. "Well, here we are,"

They looked around and all they saw was a wall. Tyson, who was now wide awake, went down from Rei and took a better look.

"Wow…Ok, let's buy some books then…Oh wait, Mr. Salesman are you there?" Tyson said as he knocked the wall. "Wow, chief we sure are buying stuffs around here,"

"Very funny Tyson, Step back and let me do it," Kenny said as he step forward to face the wall. Tyson, on the other hand, leaned just against the wall, beside where Kenny was working.

Kenny took out something from his backpack and began to examine the wall.

"What's that chief?" Hilary asked.

"This is a wand…" he said as he held up the long wooden stick.

"Wand? I thought Necromancers don't use wands." Hilary said.

" Well, I'm half and half…Dad's a necromancer, mom's a witch. There are some cases that necromancers use wands such as this. Necromancers are limited in their power, sometimes they could hardly do any magic if they only have one elemental power. I'm only a magical nerd. This wall uses a special kind of magic that only Wizard and witches know. And if any, a necromancer with that power could actually open it." Kenny explained.

"Oh I see…so your half wizard huh? So open it already!!!" Tyson said as he yawn at his explanation.

"Here goes…" Kenny said as he raised the wand. "Emases Nepo"

he muttered.

Then the wall began to move, making small cracking noises. Tyson backed away, afraid that the wall might swallow him alive. Then to there surprise, The wall split into two, and a elevator was relvealed behind it.

Tyson stared at it, shocked at what was happening. "An elevator…wow, I thought it was like going to reveal a alley behind it. You know like the one in the Harry Potter Movie,"

Hilary, who was now fed up with Tyson's attitude, suddenly smacked him from behind. Tyson stumbled back from Hilary's sudden move.

"Owwww!!! What the heck was that for?" Tyson asked angrily as he rubbed his sore head.

"That was for being stupid. Stupid!" she said as she stepped into the elevator. Tyson stood up and tried as much as possible to ignore her. The others followed after them, Kenny came in last.

"Um where's the button in this thing?" Max asked as he searched for any possible button in the elevator.

"Don't worry, this thing knows its destination, the doors will shut automatically. It's an advance technology, by the Crulinof Corporation," Kenny told them and at the exact moment the doors close.

"Up or down?" Tyson asked looking bored.

Then at a sudden vibration, the elevator began to move. It didn't move up nor down, but it went side ways to the left.

"What the?" Tyson said looking shocked as he held on to the bar. Max and Rei did the same, afraid that the elevator might suddenly hit an object that might come its way.

"Relax guys, I been here a few times. This ride's safe." Kenny said as cool as a cucumber.

"Easy for you to say," Rei said as he held tighter because the ride was picking up speed.

A few minutes later, they felt it slow down until it halted. Tyson, Max and Rei released the bar, knowing the fact that their hands grew numb from the ride.

"Wow, a bumpy ride…" Hilary said

The doors open and to their surprise, except Kenny's, a magical place appeared right before their eyes. They stepped out to take a better look.

"Wow, this place is huge!!!" Tyson said looking bolt from the blue.

The place was bright, the sky was clearer in this side than in the real world. The place looks like it has been newly build; everything was in its modern time. The place was clean, People were wearing different styles of clothes only it was modernized for the best. Some people were playing around with with some new devices they have ever seen. Some were riding a skate board that floats in mid-air, others were using high-tech broomsticks, which Kenny suspected that were withces and wizards around. Some were chewing on some candies, others were playing around with their power. Hilary frowned at some of the children who carelessly use it. Tyson , Max and Rei were all amazed at their surrounding.

"Is this heaven?" Tyson asked dreamingly.

"This is Atrishex…" Kenny said.

"Atrishex? Is this the old place that most Necromancers smuggle old stuffs such as forms of technology?" Hilary asked.

"Yes, it was a smugglers place…But ever since Mr. Crulinof bought the place, he turned it into a commercial place," Kenny explained as they watch a man conjure Fire out from water, a sideshow perfomer.

"WOW!!!" Max shouted…

"You really don't have to shout you know…"

"Oh…hehehe Sorry, I just get carried away, that's all"

"So wanna explore? We have a lot of time," Kenny asked.

"AWESOME!!!" They said except Hilary who slapped her fore head for their childish behavior. Then to both she and Kenny's surprise, All three boys began to run straight ahead.

"HEY!!! WAIT FOR US!!!" Hilary shouted as they both tried to catch up.

As the three boys run as they looked around, they felt free until they all run over a boy. All for boys stumbled to the ground…

"Ok…Not to self…WE'RE WALKING NEXT TIME!!!" Rei exclaimed as he lied sprawled on the ground. Max was below him, And Tyson was below the blonde boy. Leaving the unknown boy under them, crushed.

"Everone Alright?" Tyson asked?

"Yeah…" replied Max and Rei unmoving from their position.

"Hehehe…Sorry Guy…." Tyson said.

"Well I'm not…" said a voice beneath them.

Then suddenly, they felt something burning and all three boys were suddenly thrown off from their position. Max landed on the grass, Tyson landed on the tree branch and Rei was somehow able to land on his feet gently.

"Oh great…Another not to self…Never run into one of your enemies." Rei told himself.

Tyson fell from the tree and landed flat on his face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" Tyson yelled but stopped as he saw who it was.

Max sat up and spitted grass from his mouth…

"Uh oh…" Max said as he stood up quickly.

"KAI!!!" Tyson shouted.

Kai stared madly at them. They saw fire burning in his eyes. They gasped as his hands began to burn again.

"Of all the people I have to run into, it had to be YOU three…" he said as he greeted his teeth.

"Oh shit…"Tyson said as he began to run…

"RUN!!!" rei and max said as they followed Tyson.

They run but it was useless, Kai appeared in front of them.

"Retreat!!!" Tyson said as he run the other way.

"COWARDS!!!" Kai said as he jumped high in the air and landed gently in front of Tyson.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Tyson yelled, as kai grabbed him by the collar and punched him squarely in the face.

"Tyson!!!" Rei shouted as he wipped up his power in his hand and threw a shot towards Kai.

Kai saw this, he dropped Tyson and he catched Rei's attack in his hands, sliding back slightly.

"Too close…yet so far…" Kai said as he threw back his attack and it quickly hit Rei before he even knew it.

"GUYS!!!" Hilary screamed…

Max grabbed a water bottle and began to conjure his magic. The bottle exploded and the water hang in mid-air.

"Attack!!!" Max ordered, and the water turned in sharp glasses and went speeding at Kai's direction. Kai wasn't happy, by the time it reached him, he just blocked it with his left arm. Max gasped as Kai made a fireball and it went straight at him, but it only landed on the ground near Max's feet, it exploded and Max was throw back.

"That's ENOUGH!!!!" Hilary screamed as she run towards Kai. She grabbed his arm even before he could summon up another one.

"What the—LET GO!!!" he shouted…then suddenly he looked at her then he just stopped, her eyes were closed. He felt like he was draining. Something was wrong.

"Please!!! Kai…That's enough…" she begged. Kai dropped to his knees, Hilary followed suit…he felt weak.

"Kai?" she asked as kai looked paler and paler…

Kai pulled out his arm and he collapsed on the ground panting. He was as pale as a paper, his veins were showing from his face.

"Wh-What did you do to me?" he whispered breathlessly…as he tried to gain his strength.

"I-I did n-nothing…"

Kai grabbed her neck then pulled her silver necklace from her neck…

"HEY!!!!" She said as she tried to get it back.

Kai took a closer look, a rogue pendant. Now, he knows what she it.

Kai conjured all his remaining strength and then at a sudden blink, he was gone, leaving her necklace lying on the ground.

Hilary blinked and tried to wonder what he meant.

"Hilary!!! Help me!!!" Kenny said.

"Huh? Oh!!!!!" she said as she sprinted over the three hurt boys.

She helped Tyson up as Kenny assisted Rei and Max.

"Hey, you guys alright?" she asked Tyson.

"Yeah…as soon as I eat something, I'm fine…I'm hungry!" he replied. Hilary's jaws dropped. How could he think of food at a time like this? She thought.

"We're fine…Just a little Shaken up…" Rei answered.

"Men, Kai does know how to whip up his powers…I can't believe he could be that strong…" Max said as he stood up.

"Well we better buy our stuffs, If we still want to enter the school." Kenny said as they walked the other day.

All boys walked on towards the shops, while Hilary stared and wondered at what happen…

"Hey hils, how did you defeat him?" Kenny Asked,

"Defeat who?"

"Kai!!!"

She stared at him for a while, "To be honest, I don't know…"

At the afternoon, all of them went off to eat something. Tyson had been complaining about his stomach often so they all decided to take a few minutes break.

"Men, Tyson sure knows how to get a break alright…" Rei said as all of them stared at Tyson, who was gobbling up his plate full of the town's delicacies.

"Yup…sure does…"

Rei stared at Tyson for awhile then looked away. It was disgusting.

Rei stood up to stretch a bit when he noticed someone over the garden park.

No it can't be….

A girl with cute pink hair was picking flowers…she was happy smelling the pink roses, then she stood up and the wind blew her hair revealing more of the girl's beauty.

Rei knew her…

Mariah…

He walked towards her slowly, trying to remain calm though his heart kept pumping hard on his chest. But he stopped at once, he must be tired so he looked away and turned back to his friends.

"Everything Ok dude?" Max asked.

"Yeah…" He smiled.

The girl Rei noticed earlier was looking sadly at the café shop. She sigh, she knew the boy with the long hair. She wanted to hug him so much, she missed him so much.

But she was forbidden to do so…

She cried a few tears, she couldn't hold back. But she betrayed them…Betrayed her so much…

Rei stood looking at the sky, he sensed how wonderful it was today.

Mariah…

Then he heard someone running towards him, he looked back and saw her…

"REI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then in a quick motion, the girl was hugging him fully. Tears were spreading her face. Rei held his ground but did not hugged her back.

The other watched in interest and awe.

"Rei…" she said again.

"M-Mariah…" he whispered, He stared down at the pinked headed girl. It was her, her Mariah…

"I miss you…" she said.

"MARIAH!!!!!!" someone yelled.

Mariah pulled away from Rei and turned at the three people who came.

"Brother!!!" she said as she approach her brother. "Look!!! It's Rei! His—"

PACKKK!!!!

"LEE!!!!" Rei yelled angrily as he catch Mariah before she hit the ground.

"Disappointment…What did I told you?" said the boy named Lee, "YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO SPEAK OR TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!!!"

"Lee!! You aren't suppose to hit her!!!" Rei shouted at him as he held Mariah tight beside him.

"GARY, KEVIN…GET MY SISTER OUT OF HERE…NOW!!!!" Lee shouted at the two boys behind him. They obeyed quickly, Rei held his guard.

"You two have to get pass me first!!!" Rei said as his hands began to light with electricity.

"Rei NO!!!!" Mariah said as he held him back.

Then at the exact moment they took her from him.

"MARIAH!!!" he said as he tried to grab her. But he was thrown back by a strong electrical shot.

"REI!!!!" screamed the girl.

Lee stared at his sister, "We are having a talk later…"

Rei ran towards Lee, knocking him back also.

"Quit HURTING HER!!!" Rei yelled as he tried to free her from their grip.

Max and Tyson jumped at him, trying to help. But all three boys were thrown back from the strong electrical shock.

"We'll meet again soon traitor…" Lee told him firmly then the three boys disappeared along with Mariah.

"NO!!!" Rei bellowed as he tried ti grab her back, but was too late.

"DAMN IT!!!!!" Rei yelled as her punched the ground.

Rei and the others walked in silence…They didn't even dared to asked him about their last encounter. But Tyson asked…

"So…umm…Rei…" he began.

"They were my team, Tyson…But the girl, she was suppose to be my bride…Her name's Mariah," Rei answered, stopping to talk.

Rei looked at the sky, "No wonder…"

"Who are they rei?" Hilary asked.

"My old friends…They were my friends…"

"But how come they look as if they are ready to murder you…"

"They thought what I did was traitor's doing…"

"What did you do?"

"I left the village to expose our culture…But they didn't want me to…So they hated me for that…The village accepted my adventure taking though they didn't. It was a selfish thought…"

"Selfish?" Hilary asked.

"Selfish because I left her alone…I left Mariah."

"oh…"

Rei smiled at them, "But time changes, I better face them sooner or later…"

Tyson laughed the gave Rei a thumbs up… "That's the spirit Rei, We're be right here for you man…"

Rei stared at him then laughed along… "Thanks Guys…"

Max slapped Rei's back, "Hey, don't forget about me guys…"

"Of course not!!! Maxy…"

"YEAH!!!!"

"Come on, let's eat!!!!" Tyson said as they walked.

"You just ate 30 Mins ago…."

"I'm still hungry dude, I ate only few helpings…"

"Where's the food court?"

Kai sat at the bench, trying to summon back his strength, after having his encounter with that girl, Hilary.

"A Rogue…No wonder she doesn't have any power outside…But inside…But Rogues are extinct…Could it be this girls power was transferred?" Kai thought to himself.

Then he smiled, he had to have her power…

One way or another…

Then he saw them again…Hilary was with them…

Good chance…

He stood up then walked up at them…

They all noticed him coming, they stopped walking but they noticed he was walking limbly.

Kai cursed, he was still too weak that he suddenly collapse on the ground and fell unconscious.

They just stood staring at him on the ground.

"OK Let's go before he wakes up…" Tyson said.

"Tyson, we can't just leave him here…" Hilary said as he approache him.

"HILARY!!! Are you crazy? He'll kill you !!!"

"Still he's a person for pitsake!!!" she said as she touched his face. She touched the blue triangles on both cheeks.

"Suit yourself!!! He'll fry you like a pork on a stick!!!"

"Shut up…"

"We better leave, he might wake up…" Max suggested.

"Fine…But we're taking him with us…" she said.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!!" Tyson said as raised his hands. "I'm not touching or getting near him…"

Rei rolled his eyes and he went over to her, he lifted Kai off theground and walked on.

"WHAT!!! ARE YOU INSANE REI!!!" Tyson protested.

"Let's go..It's getting late anyway." Rei said. "It's dangerous walking alone…"

"Or sure…It's dangerous walking alone…It's even more dangerous than carrying a man who's ready to kill us anytime!!!" Tyson said angrily.

Hilary helped rei carry Kai, grabbing the other arm and swinging his arm over her shoulder.

"So where do we take him?"she asked

"To your Apartment…It's safe there…" Rei repiled

"Safe yes…But putting him in it isn't!!!" she bellowed.

"You're the only one who can control him…"

"Control? You are insane!!!"

"Trust me, It's better that way…"

The moment they were back they headed straight to hilary's apartment. Tyson took Hilary's place at carrying him. She grew tired from carrying Kai.

They laid Kai on Hilary's couch, then at the same moment…Kai' arm came out of nowhere and hit Tyson's face hard. He stumbled back at Kai's sudden movement, and to their surprise, he was still asleep.

"Why you!!! Even in his sleep he's still dangerous…" Tyson bellowed as he sttod up again. He advanced on Kai but only got pulled by Hilary.

"Tyson! Stop it! It's better he wont wake up. He might burn the whole apartment!!!" she said as he push him away. "Just go in the Kitchen!"

Tyson turned around and proceeded into the kitchen, followed by Rei, Max, Kenny. Hilary turned to Kai, she went to the bathroom to get some first aid, and when she returned, she laid her mediacal box on the coffee table beside the couch Kai was in.

She look closer to see if anything was wrong with him, the blue triangles on his face was very curious for her. She slowly went to stroke his cheeks when suddenly, Kai's hand grab stop he hand.

"Don't even try…" he said weakly, his eyes still close.

She gasped and snatch her hand back.

"What are you?" he asked quietly.

"What?" she asked confusedly

"What happened earlier, what r u?"

Hilary looked at him, she was glad his eyes were closed. " To be honest, I really don't know…" she said quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------

Great...Too long...hehehe


End file.
